In Bianca's Bedroom
by DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "Throwing their arms around the other person's neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips", "One person stopping a kiss to ask "Do you want to do this?", only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss." Not much of a plot, just a moment.


Note: Both characters are 18 or 19 years old in this fic, just go with it.

* * *

"Alola!? That's where you've been!?" Biana scoffed. It was the right answer Hilbert could give her, but not one she liked.

"Yeah, um, sorry I didn't call you," he said, sheepishly looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "I just got caught up in a lot of stuff." It was already awkward; he'd come home, she'd taken him to her bedroom, they made out, he took off his shirt, she pulled off her pants, and then she finally asked. Well, better be honest, since they've been dating for 3 years.

"You could and should've told me!" she huffed. She pulled her shirt down, covering her panties. Hilbert hugged his shirtless torso tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I have an apartment in Castelia City, so I'm not going anywhere for the time being. But, if you want, I can see if take you on my next regional trip. Maybe… Galar?"

"Galar!? Galar is perfect!" she said, stars in her eyes. "I'm still mad at you, though. There's one way to fix this. Let's fuck!"

Hilbert gasped in shock. His cute, bubbly, klutzy, nerdy, dorky girlfriend had a dirty mouth and mind!? He must've annoyed her, because Bianca stared at him incredulously, then opened her arms wide, threw them around his neck and passionately kissed him. He hugged her tightly, kissing back as best he could. Her shirt was soft, even softer against his bare chest, and he pulled her bare legs up and around his waist. Then he fell on top of her, on the bed. She rolled him over, making him gasp, then pulled him up, so he was sitting up.

"Do you _want _to do this?" she asked.

Without hesitating, he answered her, kissing her passionately, making her cry out in surprise. She rolled her eyes in pleasure, closed them and pushed Hilbert down on the bed. Without taking her lips off of his, she undid his jeans and pulled them off, making him groan. She smiled against his lips. "That's a good boy," she said seductively.

She reached back down and pulled his boxers off. Then she took his crotch in her hand and started moving it up and down. He groaned again but got enough clarity to pull her shirt off, leaving her in her own skivvies. Then he grabbed her boobs and squeezed, causing her to gasp. Her bare toes curled like an Omanyte shell. Then he reached around her back, as she ground her hips against his groin, unclipped her bra and slipped it off. She then pulled her panties off.

"I love you," he said, breathily, reaching for the condom on her nightstand.

"I love you, too," she breathed. She kissed him again, as she heard him tearing the pack open. Then she lifted her hips so he could cover his dick. Then she took it in her hand and slid him inside her. They both groaned simultaneously.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he answered.

She gently and steadily rocked her hips, digging her fingers into his messy, spiky brown hair. He held onto her tightly, matching her hip movements as best he could. Then her rocking turned into thrusts, and they both moaned, loudly. Before it could get more intense, she slowed down. She repositioned herself, stretching her legs out, and laying down on top of him. Reverse missionary. She kissed him again as she kept thrusting and he pulled his legs in.

She repeatedly sped up and slowed down her hip movements as needed. While he knew what she was getting at, it did frustrate him just a tiny bit whenever he started feeling like he was close to the edge. For her, she wasn't there yet. And yes, she wanted this to last, so they could both savor this moment.

"Am I going too slow?" she asked, breathy.

"No, just right, baby," he breathed.

Relieved, she smiled and kissed him, passionately.

Several more minutes passed until she started feeling closer to the edge. Both their bodies were starting to shine, sweaty. She gradually increased her hip-thrusting speed, making him gasp.

The thrusting kept going until they were both on autopilot, their heads cloudy with pleasure. They broke their kiss, getting short on breath. Panting simultaneously, they thrust into each other until, finally, they came, simultaneously.

Spent, Biana collapsed on top of him, her blonde hair spread out on his face on the pillow. She lingered for a couple of moments, then lifted herself up off of him. He removed the condom, and she rolled off him onto her side.

They both got under the covers, and she cuddled her naked body up to his. Tired, he just wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, hoping to savor the moment with the woman he loved, but eventually fell asleep.

Still kind of awake, she gazed fondly at him until she, too, fell asleep.


End file.
